


I've Heard Enough, This Ends Now

by Banne



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2018, Vivi and Mystery are mentioned but don't technically show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banne/pseuds/Banne
Summary: A look into what Lewis might be thinking during Hellbent





	I've Heard Enough, This Ends Now

Lewis can barely remember his name. All he can feel is his all-consuming anger. Towards Arthur. The one who killed him. 

Sometimes, Lewis has moments where he remembers before. Back when his heart beat inside his chest instead of floating a few inches away. He used to think of Arthur as a friend or a brother. Someone to travel around with in a crappy old van and solve mysteries with. They’d met at school through Vivi. She was friends with Arthur first, but when she started dating Lewis they all started to hang out together. None of them could quite remember where Mystery had come from, but also couldn’t find it in themselves to care. 

Funny. Now that Lewis is dead and could remember he still can’t care about it. Mystery is good. Arthur is not. 

Vivi is… 

Vivi is still alive, and Lewis is dead. 

Vivi is still the most important person to Lewis. Had been since about two months after they’d started dating, when Lewis had realized he loved her for the first time. 

Even now, he loves her. So much so that his favourite picture of them somehow ended up inside his dead heart. 

Lewis blanks out and goes into the past a lot. He guesses it’s a ghost thing. But he’s still surprised when he fully registers that he’s possessing a truck and driving after the same old van. Then the anger hits again. Arthur is in that car. Arthur pulled Vivi away before she could recognize him. 

He flashes forward again and he’s standing outside the possessed truck with Arthur at his feet. Lewis struggles to remain conscious for the next part. He wants to see Arthur suffer for everything he did. Lewis tosses Arthur’s cowering form into the open back of the truck. He takes a moment before he follows. 

Lewis even allows himself to have some fun chasing Arthur through the recreated cave system. It’s a bit like old times, except instead of getting chased by the monster, Lewis is the monster. 

Arthur makes it back to the cliff. Lewis materializes his human face so that Arthur can truly comprehend how his actions led to his demise. 

He tries to beg. Although Lewis can’t talk as a ghost, in his mind he thinks, _I've heard enough, this ends now_.

Then he throws Arthur. 

And tries to ignore the immediate guilt over his actions.


End file.
